Come What May
by JackFrostLover14
Summary: After cheating on Musa by dating Darcy, Riven is torn, and doesn't think he will ever find someone to love until a new girl named Jesyca walks into his broken life. Riven/Oc, Musa/Oc. Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi Original Characters belong to me


In the distance I could see it the palace of Sweets. Last year it was near ruins because senior witches known as the Trix had tried to destroy it

"So that's your home?" My future sister in law; Musa asked me

"Yea thou Gardenia's been home for as long as I could remember"

"I still can't believe that you're a princess" I sighed

"I don't feel any different Musa" We heard the guys coming up the trail

"Have you told her yet?" I heard my boyfriend; Riven ask my brother

"Not yet, but I have a feeling Musa might have" Alphonse replied

"So what do you think about Riven?"

"I dunno I haven't known him that long I mean you dated him in the first half of our first year at Alfea than he cheated on you by dating senior witch; Darcy so honestly there's not that I know about him"

"Well answer this than do you like like him?" I looked at her confused, and felt my cheeks flush, Musa gasped "I knew it"

"Oh shut up Musa you're in love with my older brother!" Musa blushed

"There's no denying that fact" I shook my now brunette head

"Oh my gosh this place is huge" I heard a very familiar voice say 'Oh brother' I thought I looked over my left shoulder only to see none other than my friends known as the Winx

"You thing Parthenia is huge Stella wait till you see the inside of the palace" I replied to the blonde

"Seriously like how huge are we talking about here?" She asked me I shook my brown head

"Hmm two stories tall with millions of rooms, a dungeon, a Throne room the court yard is enormous, and inside the courtyard is a huge pink fountain in the dead center" I noticed that her jaw dropped I laughed

"When do you plan on asking her?" I heard my brother ask my boyfriend

"I'm waiting for the right moment Alphonse" Riven replied back to his second best friend

"Well the court yard would be a good place, or maybe in front of the Palace of Sweets" Alphonse told him as the duo walked up, and behind us, I felt Riven wrap an arm around me

"Heard you missed me" I heard Riven say I tried not to giggle

"Oh is that so?" I asked him he just nodded

"Yea"

"I dunno Riv" He looked a bit hurt

"You don't know if you missed me, or not?"

"Well. . . Its kinda hard to miss you" Alphonse looked over at me he knew what kind of game I was playing seeing how as I had done it before

"You know I could always take Darcy back" Riven hinted a whitish blue snow ball sphere began to form in my left palm

"You do that, but. . ."

"But what?" He asked

"Well you see if you take Darcy back I can't miss you anymore" He looked shocked as did the others minus my older brother

"So you did miss me?" I giggled, leaned up on my tip toes and kissed his right cheek "I'll take that as a yes" I nodded

"Yes I did miss you Riven"

"I knew it!" Sky shouted

"Knew what hmm?" Riven asked

"That you liked her it was only a matter of time"

"I hate to break it to you Sky, but you're dead wrong I don't like Jesyca. . " I blinked for some reason I felt hurt I whistled right than a purplish pink horse appeared I grabbed on to the reins, lifted myself up,

"Lets go Marzipan" I told the horse, and took off down the dirt road that lead to the Palace of Sweets

"What the hell is wrong with you man?" Brandon asked

"What the hell are you mumbling about if you would have let me finish" Nabu, and Alphonse looked at him, Al sighed

"Take my father's horse he's much faster than Marzipan is" Riven rolled his now dark violet eyes as he grabbed the reins of the black horse, and rode off after me seeing how Marzipan was no match for the black stallion; Riven had it jump the trail, and in front of Marzipan. Marzipan freaked out, I was sent flying, and landed near a small creek

"Jesyca?, Jesyca?" I heard my name

"Ugh go away Riven"

"No"

"Leave me alone you already made it clear in front of everyone that you don't like me"

"Jesyca I don't know how to say this, but I'm in love with you" I blinked, Riven knelt down to my level as I opened my still gray eyes

"You can't Riven"

"Jes we don't chose who we fall in love with. I fell in love with you that afternoon back in Alfea when you fought Icy to save Musa remember its part of how you got your Charmix"

"You. . remembered that?" I squeaked with asking he nodded

"Listen I know I messed up things with Musa in the first year by dating Darcy which was stupid of me I lost you once already. . . I don't want to lose you again Jesyca I know I'm not the perfect boyfriend that you wanted, but I promise I'll try if you need a shoulder to cry. . ." I stopped him by placing my hand to his lips

"I know, and I will love you for that Riven" He grabbed my hands, pulled me up, and helped me onto the black horse we than rode up to the palace of Sweets, seeing how the horse wouldn't be able to get in, he jumped down, and helped me down

"Close your eyes, and trust me on this" I sighed, but did as requested as he lead me thru the castle gates, and into the enormous courtyard, Riven got down upon a knee with my right hand in both of his and spoke "Jesyca Clare Drosslemayer will you make me the happiest man on Earth. . No wait in the universe and be my wife?" I felt tears stream down my face and nodded

"Yes" Riven slipped on the ring

"You can open your eyes now" As I did so I saw all our friends, and my family as well as the citizens of Parthenia standing in the enormous courtyard clapping. At the gate stood my family from Gardenia with Roxy, Bloom and their boyfriends standing next to the pink fountain was Stella, Flora, Aisha, and their fiancés . Well I take it back Bloom, and Sky were married, over by my older brother and soon to be sister in law stood Timmy and his wife Tecna my biological parents which I came to find out were King Eric, and Queen Clara. My birth father; King Eric walked up to the two of us, and shook Riven's right hand

"Welcome to the family" I heard my father; King Eric say to him, I noticed unlike my mother; Queen Clara I had brown hair like my father; King Eric, but was tightly curled at the bottom like hers, my mother came up, and hugged me saying

"I missed you Jesyca"

"I missed you to mom"

"Excuse me Mr. Nutcracker dude" I laughed

"Stella!"

"What?" Stella asked

"That's not his name"

"That's quite alright Jesyca, what is it Stella?" My father asked her

"Well not that Riven, and Jesyca are engaged wouldn't that make Riven like the prince, or something?" King Eric nodded

"Yes that would Stella" Sky, and Brandon busted out laughing which I found very rude I was in the process of throwing a snow ball at the two of them, but was beaten to it by a young blonde hair boy whom I later found out was my kid brother Stefan. Alphonse, Riven Musa, and I laughed

"Nice shot kid" I heard Riven say

"The name's Stefan"

"Oh I almost forgot Jesyca this is your kid brother Stefan Eric Drosslemayer" We both smiled at one another


End file.
